super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Items (Super ARC Bros. Brawl)
This page is dedicated to all the items and Assist Trophies that appear in Super ARC Bros. Brawl. This list however, not include items that the playable characters can summon through their special moves. SUPER ARC BROS. BRAWL MAIN PAGE! 'Normal Items' Items in the Base Game Assist_Trophy.png|'Assist Trophy' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Barrels.jpg|'Barrels' (Super Smash Bros.) Beam_Sword.png|'Beam Sword' (Super Smash Bros.) Bob-Omb.jpg|'Bob-Omb' (Super Mario Bros. 2) Bombchu.png|'Bombshu' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Bullet_Bill.png|'Bullet Bill' (Super Mario Bros.) Bumper.png|'Bumper' (Super Smash Bros.) Bunny_Hood.jpg|'Bunny Hood' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Capsule.jpg|'Capsule' (Super Smash Bros.) Cracker_Launcher.jpg|'Cracker Launcher' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Crates.jpg|'Crates' (Super Smash Bros.) Daybreak.jpg|'Daybreak' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Deku_Nut.jpg|'Deku Nut' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Dragoon.png|'Dragoon' (Kirby Air Ride) Fan.jpg|'Fan' (Super Smash Bros.) Fire_Bar.png|'Fire Bar' (Super Mario Bros.) Fire_Flower.png|'Fire Flower' (Super Mario Bros.) Franklin_Badge.jpg|'Franklin Badge' (Earthbound) Freezie.jpg|'Freezie' (Mario Bros.) Gooey_Bomb.jpg|'Gooey Bomb' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Green_Shell.jpg|'Green Shell' (Super Mario Bros.) Hammer.jpg|'Hammer' (Donkey Kong) Heart_Container.png|'Heart Container' (The Legend of Zelda) Home-Run_Bat.png|'Home-Run Bat' (Super Smash Bros.) Hot_Head.jpg|'Hothead' (Super Mario World) Lip's_Stick.jpg|'Lip's Stick' (Panel de Pon) Maxim_Tomato.jpg|'Maxim Tomato' (Kirby's Dream Land) Metal_Box.jpg|'Metal Box' (Super Mario 64) Motion-Sensor_Bomb.png|'Motion-Sensor Bomb' (Super Smash Bros.) Parasol.jpg|'Parasol' (Kirby's Adventure) Party_Ball.jpg|'Party Ball' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Pitfall.jpg|'Pitfall' (Animal Crossing) Poison_Mushroom.jpg|'Poison Mushroom' (Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels) Ray_Gun.png|'Ray Gun' (Super Smash Bros.) Screw_Attack.jpg|'Screw Attack' (Metroid) Smart_Bomb.jpg|'Smart Bomb' (Star Fox) Smash_Ball.jpg|'Smash Ball' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Star_Rod.jpg|'Star Rod' (Kirby's Adventure) Starman.jpg|'Starman' (Super Mario Bros.) Super_Mushroom.jpg|'Super Mushroom' (Super Mario Bros.) Super_Scope.jpg|'Super Scope' (Yoshi's Safari) Superspicy_Curry.jpg|'Superspicy Curry' (Kirby's Dream Land) Team_Healer.jpg|'Team Healer' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Warp_Star.jpg|'Warp Star' (Kirby's Dreamland) DLC Items These items will be included in the pack that contains the fourth round of Assist Trophies. Apples.png|'Apples' (Kirby's Dreamland) Cloaking_Device.jpg|'Cloaking Device' (Perfect Dark) Dreamy_Alpacasso.jpg|'Dreamy Alpacasso' (Real Life) 250px-SSB4_WiiU_DrillArm.jpg|'Drill Arm' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Frying_Pan.jpg|'Frying Pan' (Tangled) Hocotate_Ship.jpg|'Hocotate Ship' (Pikmin) Master_Ball.png|'Master Ball' (Pokémon Red & Blue) REWORKED VERSION Ore_Club.png|'Ore Club' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) POW-Block.png|'POW-Block' (Mario Bros.) Snickers.png|'Snickers' (Real Life) Spiny_Shell.png|'Spiny Shell' (Mario Kart 64) Spring.jpg|'Spring' (Donkey Kong Jr.) Steel_Diver.png|'Steel Diver' (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U) Super_Leaf.png|'Super Leaf' (Super Mario Bros. 3) Unira.png|'Unira' (Clu Clu Land) X-Bomb.png|'X-Bomb' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) 'Assist Trophies' Assist Trophies returns from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and functions exactly the same. Where a playable character can pick it up an summon a random character to help the fighter during the battle for a short while. The characters that can be summoned mostly originate from franchises that have playable fighters in Super ARC Bros. Brawl, but there are also some that come from other franchises as well. The Assist Trophies in Super ARC Bros. Brawl were confirmed in "Rounds" with the most being Round 3 with 23 Assist Trophies being confirmed. There are 75 Assist Trophies in the game right now, which 58 available from the start and 17 added later as DLC. There has also been several other Assist Trophies in the game, but they have been removed for various reasons. Such as fan-feedback or controversy (in the case of Verlisify). 'ROUND 1' B_O_B_.png|'B.O.B.' (B.O.B.) Bulk_Biceps.png|'Bulk Biceps' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Button's_Mom.png|'Button's Mom' (Button's Adventures) Deadpool.png|Deadpool (Marvel - New Mutants #98) Famed_Mimic_Gogo.png|'Famed Mimic Gogo' (Final Fantasy V) Gergoth.gif|'Gergoth' (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) Kaepora_Gaebora.png|'Kaepora Gaebora' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Lord_Geo_Dampierre.jpg|'Lord Geo Dampierre' (Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny) Nurse_Joy.gif|'Nurse Joy' (Pokémon Red & Blue) Peppy_Hare.png|'Peppy Hare' (Starfox) Shawn_Michaels.jpg|'Shawn Michaels' (Real Life) Shy_Guy.png|'Shy Guy' (Super Mario Bros 2) Sonic_EXE.png|'Sonic.EXE' (Video Game Creepypasta) The_Beatles.jpg|'The Beatles' (Love Me Do) The_Police_Officer.png|'The Police Officier' (The Plank (1979)) Tiki_Tong.png|'Tiki Tong' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) 'ROUND 2' Allen_O'Neil.jpg|'Allen O'Neil' (Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001) Cucco.png|'Cucco' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) Decepticon_Logo.png|'Decepticon Logo' (Transformers (Famicon)) Dr__Eggman.png|'Dr. Eggman' (Sonic the Hedgehog) Earth's_Mightiest_Whirlwind.png|'Earth's Mightiest Whirlwind' (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Geoff_Keighley.jpg|'Geoff Keighley' (GameTrailers TV) Johnny_Cage.png|Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) King_Bob-omb_-_Mario_Party-_Star_Rush.png|'King Bob-Bomb' (Super Mario 64) Launchpad_McQuack.gif|'Lunchpad McQuack' (DuckTales) Maleficent-SB.png|'Maleficent' (Sleeping Beauty) Master_Necky.jpg|'Master Necky' (Donkey Kong Country) Megadramon.gif|'Megadramon' (Digimon Adventure 01) NES_Noah.png|'NES Noah' (Bible Adventures) Pokkén_Pachirisu.png|'Pachirisu' (Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl) Reporter.png|'Reporter' (Rhythm Heaven Fever) Steven_Chapman.png|'Steven Chapman' (Dead Rising) The_Stegosaurus.jpg|'The Stegosaurus' (ASDFmovie 4) Twilive_Sparkle.png|'Twilive Sparkle' (Friendship is Magic Live) Yun.jpg|'Yun Lee' (Street Fighter III: The New Generation) 'ROUND 3' Bonnie.jpg|'Bonnie' (Five Nights at Freddy's) Cementman.jpg|'Cementman' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time) Commander_Peepers.png|'Commander Peepers' (Wander over Yonder) Deer_vs__Principal.jpg|'Deer vs. Principal' (Nichijou: My Ordninary Life) Flying_Spaghetti_Monster.jpg|'Flying Spaghetti Monster' (Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster) Gargantuar.png|'Gargantuar' (Plants vs. Zombies) Handlebar.jpg|'Handlebar' (BraveStarr) Killer_Bunny.png|'Killer Bunny' (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) Leeroy_Jenkins.jpg|'Leeroy Jenkins' (World of Warcraft) Lord_Business.jpg|'Lord Business' (The LEGO Movie) Mog.png|'Mog' (Final Fantasy XIII-2) Noo-Noo.jpg|'Noo-Noo' (Teletubbies) Pogostick_Man.png|'Pogostick Man' (Happy Wheels) Queen_Chrysalis.png|'Queen Chrysalis' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Screen_shot_2012-03-22_at_5_31_14_PM.png|'Retarded Horse' (KnowYourMeme) Sentinel_COTA-94.png|Sentinel: COTA-94 (X-Men: Children of the Atom) Silk_Spectre_II.jpg|'Silk Spectre II' (Watchmen) Snowdrop.png|'Snowdrop' (Silly Filly Studio's "Snowdrop") Swagger_Soaring_Eagle.png|'Swagger Soaring Eagle' (Real Life) The_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders.png|'The Cutie Mark Crusaders' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 5474980_orig.png|'Therizinosaurus' (Walking with Dinosaurs) Ultimate_Taskmaster.png|'Ultimate Taskmaster' (Ultimate Spider-Man) 'ROUND 4 (DLC)' Announcer_(Battle_for_Dream_Island).png|'Announcer' (Battle for Dream Island) Blanche_(Mortal_Kombat_X).png|'Blanche' (Mortal Kombat X) Cheval-Caballo.gif|'Cheval Caballo' (En Dag i Livet) Fiona_Blazela.png|'Fiona Blazela' (Shadow's Spoon) Floyd_Mayweather_Jr_.jpg|'Floyd Mayweather Jr.' (Real Life) Friar_Tuck_(Robin_Hood_(1973)).jpg|'Friar Tuck' (Robin Hood (1973)) Gryffin_Door_(Equestria_Stories__Find_Yourself).png|'Gryffin Door' (Equestria Girls: Find Yourself) Kajsa_Bergqvist.jpg|'Kajsa Bergqvist' (Real Life) Kamikaze_Koopa_(Super_Mario_World).png|'Kamikaze Koopa' (Super Mario World) Minty_(My_Little_Pony_G3).jpg|'Minty' (My Little Pony: Generation 3) Modded_Whale_(Grand_Theft_Auto_5).png|'Modded Whale' (Grand Theft Auto 5) Muppet_Iwata,_Muppet_Reggie_&_Muppet_Miyamoto.jpg|'Muppet Iwata, Muppet Reggie & Muppet Miyamoto' (Nintendo E3 2015 Digital Event) Phantom_Horn_Soldier_(Analysis_Anarchy).jpg|'Phantom Horn Soldier' (Analysis Anarchy) M.jpg|'Plush Pichu' (Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova) Rapunzel.png|'Rapunzel' (Tangled) The_Baby_Sun_(Teletubbies).jpg|'The Baby Sun' (Teletubbies) The_Lost_Vikings_(The_Lost_Vikings).jpg|'The Lost Vikings' (The Lost Vikings) 'Removed Assist Trophies and Items' * Food (Replaced by Apples) * Princess Elise (Replaced by Dr. Eggman) * Stocking Rose (Removed because of drama on the old wiki) * Togepi (Removed due to fan-feedback) * Tyrantitar (Replaced by TyrantitarTube) * TyrantitarTube (Got removed in the "Assist Trophy ROUND 4-patch" so that he later could become playable) * Verlisify (Removed due to the controversy that he has created) * Maud Pie Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Items Category:Assist Trophies Category:Nintendo Category:DLC Category:B.O.B. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Button's Adventures Category:Marvel Category:Final Fantasy Category:Castlevania Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Soul Calibur Category:Pokémon Category:Star Fox Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Super Mario Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:The Plank Category:Donkey Kong Category:Metal Slug Category:Transformers Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Category:DuckTales Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Bible Adventures Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Dead Rising Category:Stocking Rose Category:ASDFmovie Category:Street Fighter Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Wander over Yonder Category:Nichijou: My Ordinary Life Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:BraveStarr Category:Monty Python and the Holy Grail Category:World of Warcraft Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Teletubbies Category:Happy Wheels Category:Watchmen Category:Snowdrop Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:En Dag i Livet Category:World of Lawl Category:Equestria Stories: Find Yourself Category:My Little Pony Generation 3 Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Analysis Anarchy Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova Category:Tangled Category:The Lost Vikings Category:Kirby's Dreamland